


Matters of Magic.

by FiverFive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiverFive/pseuds/FiverFive
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison and has been searching for Harry Potter. Arthur Kirkland decides that someone has to protect the lad so he decides to go back to Hogwarts school but not all is at it seems. Can Arthur and his friends protect Harry from the coming danger?





	Matters of Magic.

Prologue

Arthur began to pace his office his heart hammering quickly against his chest as a sense of panic began to bubble up. It should have been impossible for anyone to escape but it seemed that Sirius Black had managed to do so. The Island nation ran a hand through his hair and was half tempted to tug at the blonde locks, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure what the best course of action would be at the moment, all he knew is that he wanted to make sure Harry Potter was safe and was kept from any harm. Arthur stopped pacing and then bit down on his lip and did not stop until the metallic taste of blood swamped his mouth. He cursed lightly under his breath and quickly swiped the blood clean as he moved towards his desk. Arthur took hold of his phone and then began to write out a text but stopped part way, would they really choose to help him? Arthur shook any doubts away from his mind and then quickly sent several texts. He forced himself to sit down on the nearby sofa and allowed the warmth of the fire to wash over him. Arthur watched the crackling flames the bright iridescent colours beating away the encroaching night. Several thoughts and doubts continued to run through Arthur's mind as he watched the flames lick at the wood. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? Should he have involved the others? His train of thought was paused when he heard the door creak open and a male with slicked back blonde hair stepped into the office followed by several others all who wore expressions of curiosity and concern.

"You wanted us here Arthur, what's going on?" Ludwig asked.

"Well...you know of the magical world don't you?" Arthur began

"Of course! Who doesn't!" Alfred yelled

Arthur sent a withering look towards Alfred who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed or embarrassed by the display. Arthur watched the younger man for a moment before he looked at the others who had gathered. He felt a sense of relief flood through him, he was more than glad that they had come to help him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to do this task on his own.

"Well, Sirius Black, a supporter of Voldemort has broken out of prison and has his sights set on Harry Potter. I want all of us to protect Harry and make sure Sirius doesn't attack him,"

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked.

"Why would I joke about this Alfred?! I am very serious about this," Arthur spoke.

"Let's not lose our heads da? We will help won't we?" Ivan asked.

He wore a smile on his cherubic face that sent shivers down Arthur's spine, he always hated it when Ivan got like that. Arthur looked around the others who were nodding in agreement clearly afraid of what Ivan would do if they refused to help. The panic that had been building in Arthur seemed to calm for the moment, he at least had the others to help him. Arthur moved over to a cabinet and then took out a bottle of whiskey and vodka. He handed each of them a stiff drink and the room was silent as they downed the liquor. Arthur let his gaze rest on Ivan who was scratching at his neck and listening to something that Yao was telling him. A frown knitted Arthur's brows together as he noticed the bandages just under the scarf and he had to wonder what Ivan had done to himself this time. The former soviet union could be quite unpredictable but had gotten better by spending more time with Yao. Arthur pushed the thoughts from his mind and his green eyes ended up locking with the bright sapphire eyes of Francis. The Frenchman was watching Arthur intently but he soon gave a warm smile as he sipped at his drink.

"We will be going to Hogwarts as students...so we can get closer to Harry," Arthur spoke.

"That's probably for the best, I hope this works Arthur," Ludwig spoke.

"Of course it will work Luddy, you know that Arthur is very clever!" Feliciano spoke.

"Not as clever as he likes to think," Yao insulted.

"Oh shut up," Arthur grumbled.

Yao smiled at Arthur and then returned to talking to Ivan who was now on his second shot of Vodka. Arthur sighed and then walked over to his desk once more and wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore to make it clear what would be happening while he was at the school. Once the letter was sent off Arthur sat back down in his chair his face set in determination. He wasn't sure how Sirius had escaped the confines of prison but he would make sure the lunatic was sent back there as soon as possible. He would also make sure that he had a few harsh words with Minister Fudge, the man was nothing but a bumbling idiot and this had shown how inadequate he was. It had been a week since the escape and no one had seen Black or knew when he would end up showing himself. Arthur would be ready for him either way and he felt a grim feeling of satisfaction wash over him at the very thought. Arthur poured himself another drink and let his gaze settle on the fire once more, it had been years since he had set foot into the magical world and he wished it was under better circumstances but this was something that had to be done.

"We should all get some rest the coming weeks will be busy ones for us..." Arthur spoke gently.

"Don't worry Mon cher we will be ready," Francis soothed.

Arthur glared at Francis but it lacked the usual heat and anger. He was grateful that they had all chosen to help him in his time of need. Arthur bid them all goodnight and then went to his room to get some sleep. It had been a long day for Arthur and he was more than eager for it to be over. The only comforting thought that came to him was that he had the allied and the former axis powers behind him now. He wouldn't have to go through it alone again, the last time had left him ill for weeks and it had taken a long time to feel normal again.


End file.
